True love equals shattered hearts
by shatttered4ever
Summary: Ashley thinks her true love is Jimmy but is it really? True love oftem leads to shattered hearts
1. This is me Ashley

~I don't own any of these people. Sorry! I might make up on or two in the story but that's about it. bye! ~  
  
[Chapter 1- This is me.][Ashley]  
  
Ashley looked at Craig through the corner of her eyes. He understands who I am, and respects that. She thought to herself, but I can't break it of with Jimmy, I love him so much. Or is it really love? By the end of the day she knew what she had to do..  
  
{Home}  
  
Ashley picked up the phone and began to dial the numbers, 743-43--- I can't do this. She thought as she slammed the phone down and sighed. She decided to start working on her homework, she thought that, at the very least, would keep her busy.  
15 minutes into her homework she looked down at her paper. It was still blank. Her pencil lay next to her sharpener. A clean sheet of paper lay next to her homework It had two words on it, "Dear Jimmy," Ashley was almost sure this was the best way to tell him how she felt about there relationship. It had gotten pretty deep at first but slowly it ha been thinning out. Plus Ashley was worried about her feelings towards Craig. Is it love or hormones? She was wondering.  
"I'm thinking way too much," she said out loud, to no one at all.  
She was surprised when a voice answered, "Who knew you thought at all!?" Ashley spun around in her seat and chased her step-brother down the hall.  
  
{Dinner}  
  
"So what's on your mind?" Ashley's mom asked. She passed the hot buns to Ashley.  
"Nothing" Ashley mumbled as she scarified down her food. "Just school. you know?" He mom nodded and ate her food quietly watching Ashley the whole time. Ashley glanced at Toby with a menacing stare, don't say anything. She begged with her eyes. Toby had squeezed every drop of information out of her. She had spilled her guts, happy to have someone to talk with finally, even if it was her annoying kid step-brother.  
"Ashley, I know there's something going on" Ashley's mom said.  
"Leave me ALONE! Can't you, my own mother, see that I want to be left alone! I am thinking about things I don't want to discuss with you!" Ashley suddenly blurted. Hot tears made her mascara run. She jumped up from her seat and ran to her room. She closed the door and slid down to the floor. There she let the tears poor out..  
  
~~~ REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!! Please and thanks!~~~ 


	2. What do u want from me?

~I don't own any of these people. Sorry! I might make up one or two in the story but that's about it. bye! ~  
  
[Chapter 2- What do you want from me?]  
  
Knock, Knock, The sound of the door opening drove Ashley deeper into her sheets. "Ashley, Ashley?" Her mother asked, whispering. "Ashley are you awake? Well I guess you aren't" Her mom sat on the bed and put one hand on her arm. "Ashley what was that outburst about? Why are you drifting so far away from me?" She sighed. "I love you. I want you to know that. When you're ready to talk, I'm here to listen to your story. Good night," She whispered to Ashley and kissed her forehead. Ashley's mom closed the door behind her and left Ashley to cry in the shelter of her bed.  
  
{School}  
  
Its over, Its over, Its over. Ashley thought to herself as she walked up the Degrassi steps. She sighed as she looked over at Jimmy, showing Spinner a new basketball move. Ashley had gotten ready for this moment all morning. She dyed her hair a midnight black with dark, dark, blue highlights. She had blue and black mascara and eye shadow. Her lips where dark black and her clothing was matching her hair, Black skirt, blue top, black leather boots, she had blue tights on also. She thought she looked good since she was mourning there break up, though Jimmy didn't know this yet..  
  
{Homeroom}  
  
"Jimmy," Ashley asked, her voice wavering in between crying and being serious. "We need to uh. talk." Jimmy just shrugged and said bye to his buddies.  
"So... what's up?" Jimmy asked, throwing a football side to side. Ashley snatched the football.  
"This is. um. serious" She began. Jimmy suddenly became very serious.  
"What's up Ashley?" Jimmy asked, touching her arm. Ashley trembled.  
"I can't do this," She mumbled and she ran from the room.  
"Ashley?" Her homeroom teacher called. Ashley kept running until she was in the safety of a bathroom.  
  
~~~ REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!! Please and thanks! Sorry its short just uh.. its kind of late so like yeah.. ~~~ 


	3. Everything to me

~~~ If there's a (word) it's me!! Ok? ~~~ [Chapter 3: Everything to me]  
  
{Later that day}  
  
"Jimmy we have to talk about our relationship, I'm not sure if it's working." Ashley began, as she practiced in front of her mirror. Jimmy was due to be here any second.  
"Why Ash?" Jimmy asked from behind her. Ashley spun around suddenly, surprised.  
"Well. I think that maybe I am in love with someone else. I mean we have broken up so many times, and plus I don't think you like the new me." Ashley said softly.  
"Who.. Who is it?" Jimmy said after a few moments of silence.  
"Craig," Ashley said, so low she could hardly be heard.  
"Who..?"  
"Craig" She said louder.  
"WHAT! What does he have that I don't have?" Jimmy shouted.  
Ashley jumped back in surprise. Two can play at this game, she thought. "Well, he understands me! He gets why I'm dressed the way I am, he understand that I don't want to change! Something you happen not to understand! And it never seems like you want to understand! You don't understand me at all! All you want me to do is change back into the old Ashley! Well it isn't going to happen! This Ashley is here to stay, for now anyway." Ashley said her tone firm.  
Jimmy looked like she had just smacked him in the face. "Wha? Ashley, I do understand you perfectly fine!" Jimmy said, confuzzled (confused).  
"No Jimmy. You don't understand me, although I want you to." Ashley said her voice softer.  
"Fine, you know what, whatever. I'm out of here." Jimmy stated, picking up his things. "See you at school." With that he slammed the door. With that slam reality crashed down on Ashley. Now she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Had she made a terrible mistake??  
  
{School, the next day... dun, dun, dun!}  
  
Ashley stared at her feet as she made her way through the halls. "Hey?" Elle suddenly stopped her, "what's up?"  
Ashley suddenly stood taller and said to Elle, "I brook it off with Jimmy, we're just not meant to be. I see that now. Thanks." She said and continued walking.  
"Thanks?! For what?" Elle asked.  
Ashley turned around (while walking) and smiled, "For everything, for being my friend, for-" the bell rang and Ashley was cut short. She started running toward her class. Elle sighed and shook her head as she made her way to class. I'll never understand her... will I? 


End file.
